herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trey Laporte
Trey Laporte is the 14 later 15 year old son of late werewolves Daniel and Elisabeth, the nephew of Frank and the main protagonist of the Changeling/Wereling books. Biography Backstory Trey was born to werewolves Daniel and Elisabeth Laporte. When Trey was an infant, Elisabeth was killed by a vampire named Caliban, who heard a legend that a true blood werewolf would kill him and believed that Trey was the werewolf in question. Following this, Daniel went out for revenge, but was betrayed by his allies and decapitated by Caliban. After this, Trey lived with his grandmother but when she died when Trey was 11, he ended up living at Apple Grove Care Home after social workers were unable to find any extended family to in Trey. During his first five months there, Trey was bullied by another child in the care home called Matthew, who would flush Trey's head down the toilet, until one day, Trey fought back and attacked Matthew. This resulted in Matthew being taken to hospital with a broken nose and Trey being sent to a detention centre. ''Changeling'' Three years later, Trey woke up one morning and found his bedroom trashed and was accused by Apple Grove's head care worker Colin as the one who caused it. However before Colin could send Trey back to the detention centre, another care worker named Wendy announced the arrival of a man claiming to be Trey's uncle. The man turned out to be Caliban's good-natured brother Lucien Charron (who was a friend of Daniel) who took him to live with him and his daughter Alexa and his friend Tom in the Docklands in London and told him that he was the last hereditary werewolf and gave him Daniel's Amulet of Theiss, which would help him keep control of his transformations and be a biomorphic werewolf. After being told of his werewolf heritage by Lucien, Trey sees on the news that Apple Grove Care Home was set on fire, killing everyone inside. Upon seeing his old home go up in flames, an enraged Trey starts to transform, but Alexa is able to stop this by telepathicly speaking to Trey. Later, Lucien tells Trey that the one responsible for the fire was Caliban (as he believed Trey was inside and was unaware of his departure), as fire is one way to kill a werewolf. ''Dark Moon'' Trey travels to Iceland with Alexa, Tom and a sorcer named Charles Henshall (who used to be in a relationship with Alexa) to battle Caliban and Alex's sorceress mother Gwendolyn. ''Blood Wolf'' Trey discovers that he has an paternal uncle named Frank living in Canada. He travels to Canada and joins the werewolf pack there; The LG78 and temporarily stops wearing his amulet and becomes a Wolfan (a werewolf that turns during a full moon and makes the werewolf uncontrollable). Near the end of the book, a dying Frank tells Trey that he was the one who had bitten his mother and made her a werewolf and as punishment, Lucien had blinded Frank, but he could still see whenever he transformed. ''Demon Games'' Trey travels to the Netherworld and takes part in it's Demon Games. ''Zombie Dawn'' Trey battles Caliban for the final time and tries to prevent a zombie apocalypse in London. Gallery Twfimage.jpg|Trey's werewolf form. Appears In *''Changeling'' (2009) *''Changling: Dark Moon'' (2009) *''Changeling: Blood Wolf'' (2010) *''Changeling: Demon Games'' (2010) *''Changeling: Zombie Dawn'' (2011) Trivia *Trey's favourite football team is Tottenham Hotspur. *Trey is similar to Harry Potter **Both are supernatural (Werewolf and Wizard). **Both are orphans. **Both believed that their parents died in a car accident, before later learning they were killed by their book's villain (Caliban and Lord Voldemort) who heard a prophecy that they would killed by someone of the protagonist's kind. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Book Heroes Category:Vengeful